Seasons of Love
by tsurikato
Summary: Join the Bleach gang in an AU oneshot that shows love in winter, spring, summer, and fall, for every season is a season of love. IchiRuki, IshiHime, HitsuHina, UraYoru, and CRACK!pairings! OOCness abound!


**Disclaimer**: Bleach rightfully belongs to Kubo Tite. If I owned Bleach, I'd make everyone unbelievably OOC and dance like bagels! (That's just my random side talking…WAIT, COME BACK!)

OK. You're back. XD

Anyways, this idea came up when I was listening to Seasons of Love (for like the hundredth time) from the RENT musical. And well…**Seasons of Love**, so I guess it kind of fits. XD

Anyways, this has the following couples and seasons.

_Winter_ – IshiHime  
_Spring_ – HitsuHina  
_Summer_ – UraYoru  
_Autumn_ – IchiRuki

Note that there are other couples, however, they are just minor pairings, so you'll just have to bear with it. :P And yes, I like Crack!Bleach, kthnx. XD My latest one is Older!YachiruxIkkaku…but that's a different story.

These four are just a series of AU connected one-shots rolled into one. D Hope you enjoy!

_

* * *

Five minutes_. 

Their whole group was gathered outside Urahara Kisuke's shop, which was located somewhere near the center of the city. A sake bottle was giving to two people to share (except Jinta, Ururu, Karin, Yuzu, and Yachiru. Poor teenagers weren't allowed to drink sake), and they all mingled as they waited for the huge ball to drop to 0.

Ishida Uryuu looked around in the crowd he was in. He could spot Tessai just silently standing there (he could even make out the pink sparkles), and Unohana Retsu stayed close to her fiancé, Zaraki Kenpachi. Kenpachi was busy watching his adopted daughter, Yachiru, talking to a few guy friends of hers, and every time the boy would glance over to the eye-patched man, they would be met with a death glare so fierce that if looks could kill, they'd die fifteen times over. Urahara Kisuke was busy pouring sake for himself while his girlfriend, Shihouin Yoruichi, happily drank her own. Mizuiro and Keigo were busy being single (poor guys), and the rest of the teenagers were playing some God-knows-what game. (Whatever it was, Jinta was losing.)

Now, if I explained what everyone was doing in one paragraph, it would get too long. So…NEW PARAGRAPH!

Kurotsuchi Mayuri purposely skipped out on this invitation to go, and Ishida honestly didn't want him to come. However, he **did** catch a glimpse of Madarame Ikkaku and Mayuri's daughter, Nemu, hanging out together. Ikkaku was busy telling her something, and Nemu laughed with a carefree ring to it. (Really! If your dad was like Mayuri and he wasn't around, you'd probably have as much fun as you'd like!)

There were a lot of other people there, of course. However, Ishida didn't feel the need to mention them. Most of his focus was on Inoue Orihime, his girlfriend for six years. She was chatting happily with Kuchiki (soon-to-be Kurosaki) Rukia and Arisawa Tatsuki, looking as if she didn't have a care in the world. Ishida noted her bright amber eyes, how her smile seemed to illuminate everything around her.

_Four minutes._

Ishida fumbled with something in his pocket, and his heart beat irregularly fast.

"Oi." Someone hit Ishida on the back, and Ishida stumbled over. He turned around, mouth open ready to hit them with a few choice words of his ow—

Oh. It was just Ichigo.

"You're doing it at midnight, right?" Ichigo asked, his brow raising. Ishida straightened himself up and pushed up his glasses.

"It concerns you _how_?" Ishida retorted.

The orange-haired man scoffed. "I've been a part of Inoue's life more than you, of course it should concern me." Ichigo was only met with a glare.

_Three minutes._

"I'm just telling you," Ichigo started, "to just _do_ it." Ishida glanced at him. "Inoue's not like any other girl."

"I'm very aware of that," Ishida said, pushing up his glasses a second time.

"Course you are." Ichigo smirked. "But I know she loves you more than her mecha ideas."

_Two minutes_.

Ichigo left Ishida wondering his words.

Oh yes, of course he knew that Orihime loved her mecha ideas, real or not.

Ishida smirked. _Confident bastard._ He thought.

_One minute_.

Orihime ran up to Ishida, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Uryuu-kun!" she called, her scarf swinging to and fro. Ishida inwardly smiled, for that was the scarf he made her for Christmas. "The countdown is starting!"

**SEVEN!**

"Orihime," Ishida said. The said girl looked to him, her eyes in curiosity.

**SIX!**

Ishida fidgeted. Ichigo watched from behind, beside him Rukia.

**FIVE!**

"Ishida, you coward, do it already!" Ichigo hissed under his breath. He didn't join in with the countdown.

**FOUR!**

He took out an object from his pocket.

"Marry me."

**THREE!**

Orihime looked at the silver ring, her eyes wide. And then, she looked up at the man in glasses.

**TWO!**

Ishida felt a drop of sweat roll down on the back of his neck. Who knew that only a few seconds could feel like a lifetime?

Then…she opened her mouth.

**ONE!**

"I will."

And they shared a joyful kiss as the new year struck.

_Note_: First attempt at an IshiHime fic. :P Hopefully I made everyone in character. Of course, you can definitely pick out the pairings in here (as well as the crack! XD). Although I am more fond of Older!YachiruxIkkaku than IkkakuxNemu (don't get me wrong, I _do_ like the latter), I did IkkakuxNemu **just** for Kaeru Soyokaze, the authoress of Therapy for Shinigami. XD And yes, all the little kids are teenagers in here.

* * *

Around this time of year, there were always people up for sakura watching. 

Hinamori Momo was no exception.

Luckily, she had her childhood best friend, Hitsugaya Toushirou, to drag along!

Hinamori and Hitsugaya haven't seen each other for four years, due to the fact that both of them are so busy with college. (Hitsugaya is actually two years younger than her, but being the genius he is, he skipped two grades.) However, courtesy of Yachiru, they were able to see each other during spring break.

It was a very nice reunion…if you call a girl with a death grip hugging you and never letting go while sobbing a very nice reunion.

"SUGOI!" Hinamori exclaimed after crying for about five minutes. "You're so big now! The last time I saw you, you were only up to my eyes!"

"Che," Hitsugaya scoffed. "I told you I'd be taller than you one day." Being a head higher is **definitely** what I call being taller.

So they walked along the path, Hinamori excitedly gazing at the beautiful trees. "They're so beautiful, aren't they Shirou-kun?"

"Stop calling me that, _Bed wetter Momo_," he said, putting emphasis on his little pet name for her. Hinamori pouted cutely, but Hitsugaya only smirked in reply.

"How's Mastumoto?" Hitsugaya asked, getting tired of the silence between them.

"Ah! Rangiku-san!" Hinamori said in realization. "Well, she's doing extremely well for a pregnant woman, and she's due in the next two months! She still has enough energy, but she gets the _strangest_ cravings…always saying something about bread with bean paste."

Hitsugaya snorted. No wonder Orihime and Rangiku got along really well.

"But Ichimaru still hasn't shown up yet," Hinamori commented sadly. Both of them walked in silence after that. Matsumoto Rangiku was a young teacher who taught a class in their sophomore class. Although she was technically as boring as other teachers, they still liked her to the point where they would make visits to her house sometimes to eat dinner (although Hitsugaya refuses to admit it). As soon as they graduated, Rangiku figured out that she was pregnant, but the father has been missing ever since that one night. Ichimaru Gin was, truly, a mysterious character.

"Oh! I had a conversation with your mother last night!" Hinamori piped. Hitsugaya twitched. "She was complaining that you never said, 'I love you' to her, even though you've been gone for three years!"

Hitsugaya groaned.

"Demo…you're not the kind of person who would say I love you." The boy turned his head to find a serenely smiling Momo…smiling at **him**. He turned to face straight ahead of him, trying to force his body not to hide his blush. Damn hormones.

They took the train towards Kenpachi's house where they would stop by for a quick visit. They were actually staying with Ichigo and Rukia (they were already living with each other), but knowing them, they'd probably be eating dinner later than usual. Right now, a hungry Hitsugaya wouldn't be a good thing to encounter. During the train ride, due to exhaustion, Hinamori had to lean on Hitsugaya while trying to hold on to the handrails. Hitsugaya frowned on the outside but couldn't hide the blush forming on his cheeks. Early in the trip, the train came to an abrupt halt, and Hinamori almost fell down until Hitsugaya wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Baka Momo," Hitsugaya hissed.

"Gomen, Shirou-kun," she murmured, her eyes half-closed from sleep. She softly pushed him away. "I shouldn't use Hitsugaya for a pillow." But all he did was wrap his arm around her waist again.

"We're better off like this anyway," Hitsugaya said, his mouth dangerously close to her ear. Hinamori held back a shiver, but red painted her cheeks.

For the whole train ride, they stayed in that exact position.

After they got off the train, Hinamori had her little nap, and they walked towards Kenpachi's house. Hinamori saw a woman selling wonderful flowers, and she had to drag Hitsugaya to buy one for her. He had argued for the first three minutes…and then she countered with the puppy dog look.

He just **couldn't** go against the puppy dog look.

The stem was small and the flower was simple, but Hinamori was happy.

Hinamori held the flower with both of her hands. "So, is there a special girl in Shirou-kun's life that I should know about?" Hinamori winked.

"NANI?"

"There is!"

"I-IIE!"

"Oh, pleeeeeeease? C'mon, Shirou-kun, I should know!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Stop trying to avoid the subject, _Shirou-kun_!"

"_Momo_."

Hinamori looked behind her, for Hitsugaya had stopped walking before her. And what she saw in his green eyes was not a boy.

But a man.

He walked over, his face determined and ready.

Her mouth was slightly open, but she couldn't find the words to speak. _Toushirou has grown up in more ways than one_ was her last conscious thought…

…before she was sent to shock and bliss.

Yachiru, who was taking an innocent walk, was happily sucking on a red lollipop when she froze in her tracks.

"…I should tell Kenpachi-kun," Yachiru said happily to herself and ran back the other way. (Yes, Kenpachi **does** allow her to call him that. He just doesn't like people calling him "dad." It doesn't seem right.)

What the pink-haired girl found were two childhood friends trapped in a loving lip lock.

After all, Hitsugaya didn't seem like the type of person to say I love you.

**Notes**: …I don't like this one that much. ; But hey! It's my first HitsuHina. I don't think it was as good as the IshiHime, but whatever. XD I haven't seen a lot of HitsuHina kissing fics a lot…not that I read them a lot anyway. XD I mean, don't get me wrong, I love them, but there's **a lot** of them on FF.N, and sometimes I'm like, "WHERE'S ALL THE OTHER COUPLES! T.T" But yeah, that's just me exaggerating.

* * *

Urahara and Yoruichi were never lonely. 

Most of the time, they were surrounded by people, and they couldn't get a lonely moment to themselves. (Urahara seems to always brush it off and act chipper. Yoruichi always wonders how he can do that.)

But this summer's quite different from the rest.

"YOOOOOOORUICHI!"

The dark woman twitched and sighed, looking behind her to find Urahara Kisuke with the usual big smile and hat over his eyes. He held a fan in one hand and was flapping it away at his face.

Urahara was greeted with the sight of his loverly girlfriend adorned in only a shirt and panties. Yes, a wonderful sight to see on a hot day.

"What, Kisuke?" she grumbled. Yoruichi hated hot days. She sweats bullets and almost _always _gets cranky.

"Would you like to go the beach?" he offered, silently sneaking towards her and snaked his arms around her waist. He laid his chin on her shoulder with his hat covering his eyes. "It'll be fun."

Yoruichi rolled her eyes. "Are there any people going?" she asked while counting the amount of boxes that were in the room. She sighed. _I think I'm going to have to ask Ururu and Jinta to stop by the donation center so I could donate a few old toys…_ she thought.

"That's the thiing!" Urahara sang. "It's just us two!"

Yoruichi's eyes glanced at Urahara, whose head was still on her shoulder. "Just the two of us?"

"Yep!"

And so that's where they were right now.

They had rented a hotel room in a resort for five days, and they incidentally found a very good spot on the beach where they would be alone on the way to the resort.

As soon as the second day started, Yoruichi woke up to find an empty spot next to her on the bed. "Eh?" She sat up, looking around and realizing that the sun was just rising. (Her body got used to waking up at sunrise.

She turned to the window connected to the balcony and found it open, the white thing curtains billowing from the slight wind. She got out of bed after a few minutes of trying to gain correct consciousness and walked towards the balcony.

She smirked. "You and your photography."

Urahara (who was hatless. SHOCK) turned around with a knowing smile. In his hands and in front of his face was a medium-sized black camera. "Good morning," he greeted as his head followed Yoruichi, who walked up next to him. "I woke up just to see this." And he pointed to the most perfect of a sunset. (The resort had the most wonderful views for the people who wanted a big balcony.)

Yoruichi didn't say anything, but her eyes continued to stare at the rising orange fireball. She sat on the ledge of the balcony, her back to the ocean but her head still turned to face the sunset. Urahara smiled.

"Hold on," he said and walked back inside with his camera still in his hand.

Five minutes later, he came back, the camera gone. Yoruichi assumed he put it in his bag. "What did you do?" she asked. She didn't hear the anything flush, so the option that he went to the bathroom was crossed out.

Urahara just smiled. "I'll show you when I get the pictures developed on my own," he said.

Later that day, they went to the empty spot they saw. Urahara put up the umbrella while Yoruichi straightened out the towels. As soon as she finished, she stood up and raised a brow at Urahara.

"Why do you wear that hat?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. Urahara flapped his fan, his smile still showing.

"I'm cool enough, even with this shirt on," he answered, pointing to his unbuttoned pastel green shirt. "Plus, the sun's rays are dangerous to my skin." Yoruichi snorted as Urahara made a dramatic pose.

The cat-like woman sat down in front of him cross-legged. "You're such an idiot, Kisuke." The words slurred off her tongue naturally and for some reason, it sounded like a song. She snatched the hat off of his head, revealing a mass of dirty blonde hair.

Urahara smirked and leaned in closer to Yoruichi's face. "So I may be, Miss Shihouhin Yoruichi, but you were the one who fell for an idiot like me."

Yoruichi chuckled, and she, herself, leaned in closer. "I didn't fall…" And she closed the space between them.

Truth was…he caught her before she could reach the ground.

Back at the store, someone knocked on Urahara's dark room.

"Come in!" he said. Yoruichi walked in, closed the door, and looked around the room illuminated red. She saw pictures hanging up on something you would usually use for a clothes line, and she walked over and looked over Urahara's shoulder.

"Wucha doin'?" she asked, her eyes blinking in mild curiosity.

"Getting the pictures I took from our little beach vacation." He winked at her, and she rolled her eyes.

Her golden orbs wandered around the room until they landed on a certain picture.

"Kisuke, what's…?"

Urahara looked up and followed Yoruichi's gaze to find one of his little candid camera shots.

It was a picture of Yoruichi looking back at the sunset, and the curtains blowing in the slight wind could be seen from the sides of the photo.

"Oh, that," he said. He gave Yoruichi a smile. "My hands love to take pictures of things that, they think, are beautiful."

**Note**: …XD WOOT. FIRST URAYORU! (Wow. This one-shot has three first times. OO) anyways, I kind of imagined the UraYoru relationship to be more touchy rather than the "cuddle" thing that I could imagine HitsuHina doing. XD So, it actually made me think, _"hum…what should I do for **their** story?_" So…heh. XD Hope you liiiiiiiiike!

* * *

There are 525,600 minutes in a whole year. 

Rukia learned that from a song. A very good and very smart song.

There was this one time when she was so obsessed with it that she had to listen and sing it at least once a day, and Ichigo almost hit her head for it.

Of course, she beat him to it and just beat the crap out of him…but that's a different story.

So, here's a little math question. What's 525,600 times 7?

Well…it equals **a lot**. I'm glad we established that.

On Rukia's birthday, Ichigo graced her with his gift: a ring.

And **man**, there was a riot when Rukia said yes.

They have been together for exactly seven years today. Why exactly?

Because today was their seventh anniversary and their own wedding.

Ichigo doesn't go down on one knee to propose. He also doesn't pace around when he's nervous.

Instead, he taps his foot to an imaginary beat.

Behind him, Ishida twitched irritatingly and was trying to fight back the urge to yell at him and tell him to stop. Chad simply ignored it, but occasionally he would glance over to the orange-haired man. In one of the pews, Isshin sat next to a portrait of Masaki, saying to the portrait how much their little Ichigo has grown.

"Oh, Masaki, I remember when Ichigo first introduced dear Rukia to the family for the first time…"

Yuzu immediately loved Rukia, Karin started to like her when she saw Rukia beat Ichigo up, and Isshin was asking suggestive questions and giving hints to Rukia.

What a lovely introduction, don't you think?

When Rukia first introduced Ichigo to her step-brother, he was always staring at him coldly and didn't even say a single word.

Even **_lovelier_**.

The flower girl (Yuzu's friend's little sister who gave Rukia hugs all the time) walked down the aisle, and Ichigo suddenly straightened up. Then, the broom's men and the bride's maids passed then—

The piano chords started from a regular piano rather than an organ, then a harmonica started playing a tune. The conductor (who was placed with the choir) looked from his place above Ichigo. The orange-haired man smiled and nodded, and the conductor nodded in comprehension.

And so the chorus sang her song.

_525,600 minutes_  
_525,600 moments so dear_

Rukia walked in with a dress so breathtaking that Ichigo felt his knees uncharacteristically shake. Her brother, who was arm-in-arm with Rukia, had eyes that were the softest anyone has ever seen in their lives.

Somewhere on the side, Ichigo heard Abarai Renji say, "That's **not** Kuchiki Byakuya."

_525,600 minutes  
how do you measure, measure year?_

Through her veil, Rukia saw Ichigo standing there and almost laughed at the way his mouth was open. In her eyes, however, was of equal surprise.

He actually used the song she loved instead of Here Comes the Bride.

_In daylights, in sunsets, in __midnights__, in cups of coffee  
in inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife  
in 525,600 minutes  
how do you measure a year in a life?_

…Why was the aisle so damn long?

_How about love?  
How about love?  
How about love?  
Measure in love  
Seasons of love_

Seasons of love  
At that time, the chorus had to stop (just when the song was getting good too!), and Rukia parted with her step-brother (who seemed reluctant to let go) and joined with Ichigo at the altar. She only smiled at his facial expression.

The person directing the wedding chuckled. "He says you're beautiful," the director whispered to Rukia. "I have to say it for him since he's busy being a fish." Rukia chortled.

The director cleared his throat and spoke in a loud enough voice for everyone in the room to hear.

"We are all gathered here today to celebrate the unity of Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia in love and life. If anyone here is against it, speak up now or forever hold your peace."

Renji muttered to Izuru Kira something about speaking up just for the hell of it. Hinamori, who was next to him, kicked him in the shin.

Urahara was the hired photographer for the wedding, and Yoruichi was the one recording it all on video. They both smiled at each other, knowing that they both saw Renji cringing from Momo's kick. Hitsugaya smiled proudly at Hinamori.

"No one?" the director asked, looking around the room. He eyed Byakuya who was simply closing his eyes. "Then it is settled," the director smiled.

"As I have said, we are gathered here today to celebrate the unity of Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia in love and life. They have faced many trials and tribulations, many sorrows and pleasures, the ups and downs and everything in between." He gestured for the Ring boy to come up with the pillow, and the little boy did while smiling at the director. The director smiled back and took the rings softly. "These rings are their symbol of love. Do not represent love with a heart but, rather, with a circle, for love never ends and always comes back around." He smiled knowingly. "Now, these young couples have their own personalized wedding vows, so please do listen."

Everyone in the whole room, even the chorus who didn't know who the two of them were, watched attentively.

Ichigo took the ring, lifted Rukia's hand, and, once again, uncharacteristically smiled. (Now is a good time to be listening to Seasons of Love from the musical RENT for background music.)

"I, Kurosaki Ichigo, take you, Kuchiki Rukia, as my lovely wedded wife, through sickness and health, through pain and through pleasure, to love and to cherish; till death do us part. However, even in death, we will never separate, for the links of our chains of fate are connected and bound so tightly that _nothing_ can break through it." (He heard someone sob in the audience…must've been his dad.) "These seven years that I've been with you, I will never call a dream but refer to it as our own serendipity. I wasn't looking, you were _far _from looking, yet we found each other. You are not a dream, Kuchiki Rukia, because my dreams of you are never so real and so alive. You are my spring, summer, winter, and fall, my seasons of love." He put the ring on her finger, gently lifted up her hands, and kissed them.

When they were planning the wedding, they decided to write their own vows and keep it a secret from the other and everyone else, so that way the element of surprise is still sort of there.

But no one, and I mean **no one**, expected Ichigo to be that poetic and romantic.

Rukia was the fish now…along with everyone else in the crowd. (Save the sobbing Isshin.)

The director silently called Rukia. "Rukia-san…" Rukia snapped out of her gaze and turned to the director. "It's your turn to save the vow."

"Oh yeah, right," Rukia said in recognition. Stupid Ichigo, always making her feel stupid. Rukia took the ring from the director, lifted Ichigo's hands, and started to speak. Her face was facing his hands.

"I, Kuchiki Rukia, take you, Kurosaki Ichigo, as my forever-loved husband, through sickness and health, through pain and through pleasure, to love and to cherish; till death do us part. We cannot control death," Rukia paused…then looked up at Ichigo, "but we can control what we do and want in our life. And all I ever want is to spend my life with you, every day, every hour, every minute, and every second. I want to wake up in the morning to find you there, and I want every day of my life being lived for you. You, Kurosaki Ichigo, are my meaning, my will to live and breathe. I will live my life for you as your wife, forever and always." She slipped the ring through his finger and kissed his knuckles with utter gentle and love.

The director looked at both of them, surprised. Both of them definitely spoke from the bottom of their hearts. He wouldn't be surprised if they just made that up on the spot!

"What lovely vows," the director commented as he smiled at the two couples. "Kurosaki Ichigo, will you take Kuchiki Rukia, as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Ichigo kept his gaze on Rukia. "I do."

"Kuchiki Rukia, will you take Kurosaki Ichigo as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Rukia smiled, life shining in her eyes. "I do."

The director smiled. "And with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband…and his loving wife."

And they both didn't need anyone telling them it was time to kiss.

The whole audience broke in cheers and clapping.

Hinamori choked back tears and practically snuggled against Hitsugaya just to hide them. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and sighed but threw an arm around her for comfort's sake.

Yachiru simply gushed at how cute they were while Kenpachi felt like gagging. Unohana had a smile behind her hand.

Keigo and Mizuiro both tried to hold back tears. _Oh, how our Ichigo and Rukia have grown!_

Ikkaku had his arm over his eyes as he sobbed while Nemu (who was sweat dropping) tried to comfort him.

Yuzu was in tears alongside with her father, but Karin just eyed them weirdly. Ururu was just smiling, and Jinta preferred not to look.

Orihime smiled as she wiped a tear from her face and rested her head on Ishida's shoulder.

Urahara took a few pictures eagerly, and his hand moved to hold Yoruichi's.

Lovely wedding, don't you think?

* * *

Now, you actually thought it was _over_, huh! Well you thought WRONG. 

After all, no wedding is complete without the reception.

Well, to say it was crazy would be an understatement. I won't go into much detail…only in a few events.

When it was time for bouquet throwing, people gathered all of the non-married girls (ranging from ages 5 to 30. That's odd!) and put them in the center of the floor. There were only a couple of young girls, but both of them stayed in the front.

Rukia turned around and threw the bouquet in the air.

SUSPENSE! AND—

One of the little girls caught it.

Almost all of the single guys choked on their water.

However, the little girl didn't intend on keeping it, no she did not. She turned around, pushed the bouquet in the hands of whoever was closest to her and ran to the back. The crowd laughed…

Everyone except Kenpachi.

"Look, Kenpachi-kun!" Yachiru said happily. "I have the bouquet!"

Kenpachi twitched.

"OK, guys!" Tatsuki, the DJ Ichigo and Rukia had hired, exclaimed. "Well, the bouquet goes to the young 18-year-old Zaraki Yachiru!" Many people clapped enthusiastically while Yachiru just bowed and laughed for show. "Now, TIME FOR GARTER BELT THROWING!"

Many of the men started yelling happily while Yachiru paled in sudden realization at what garter belt throwing meant.

Rukia sat down on the chair in the middle of the floor, blushing furiously and pouting cutely. Ichigo followed her and refused to look at anyone.

"There's been a new thing going on with how the husbands take off the garter belts," Tatsuki explained. "I'll let you decide which one you want. So, you guys want Kurosaki Ichigo to remove the garter belt with his **hands**…or his _TEETH_?"

Byakuya opened his eyes in shock, and Renji laughed like crazy. "TEETH! TEETH!" he encouraged, and soon almost the whole room was engulfed with shouts of TEETH! Ichigo wanted to hide then and there, and Rukia look like she was going to faint from overheat.

Tatsuki laughed. "OKOKOK! I got it, I got it! Sorry, Ichigo, I usually wouldn't let you do this, but the crowd's requesting it!" Ichigo grumbled something and glared at Tatsuki. "So, whenever you're ready!"

Ichigo sighed and went on his knees, reaching for the hem of Rukia's dress. Rukia and Byakuya both jumped in their seats.

"Ichigo, what are you doing!" Rukia hissed. Ichigo, face as red as a tomato, only smirked.

"My teeth," he started, "are connected to my head. I can't really bite anything without my head being dragged with my mouth, right?" And in a quick moment, he lifted the dress and hid his head underneath. Rukia squealed, and almost everyone in the room howled with encouragement and laughter.

"THAT'S THE WAY!" Ikkaku yelled while laughing.

A few minutes later, Ichigo's orange hair came in view, his teeth holding on to the garter belt. Rukia was still considerably pale and blushing…at the same time! After a few moments, he successfully got the damn piece of clothing off her leg. The whole room cheered as they stood up. Ichigo snaked an arm around Rukia, who refused to look at him. He just kissed her temple as a form of an apology.

After everyone gathered the single men in the middle, Ichigo threw the garter belt over his back and…

…it landed on Renji's ponytail.

Rukia burst out laughing.

"…Well! Congrats to Abarai Renji, age 25!" Tatsuki announced, and everyone howled in laughter. Renji peeled the garter belt off his hair and looked at it. Then, he paled and looked towards Yachiru (who was still carrying the bouquet), who had paled as well.

Kenpachi was **so** not going to be happy.

Yachiru was seated in the chair at the center of the floor, her shoe taken off, and Renji next to her.

"This…really sucks…" Renji muttered.

"How uncomfortable…" Yachiru commented.

"Can you do me a favor and get your dad away from me this whole year?" Renji asked, looking towards Yachiru with a little bit of hope in his eyes.

Yachiru cringed. "You're going to have to ask Unohana that…but if she's not around, you're dead," she replied, shooting Renji an apologetic look. The red-head just groaned. Zaraki was going to give him **hell**, that's for sure. He can already feel the 20-pains-of-hell death glare at the side of his head.

"Well, since the groom did it with his teeth," Tatsuki began, "it's only best if you do the same, Renji."

And the paling of skin starts all over again.

Kenpachi's 20-pains-of-hell evolved into the 50-flames-of-inferno-hate death glare.

"Does it feel weird?" Yachiru asked when Renji went on his knees.

"I wouldn't know, I'm not the girl," Renji replied, the garter in between his teeth.

And thus the operation-RENJIPUTONTHEGARTERBELTONYACHIRU began. Yachiru jumped every time Renji's teeth would softly scrape at her feet because of her ticklishness. After a minute, Renji's head disappeared under Yachiru's dress.

"Eep," Yachiru murmured. At this point it took four men and Unohana's coaxing to hold back an enraged Kenpachi.

Then, Renji came back to surface the world from the deep depths of Yachiru's dress! The whole room (except for the group around Kenpachi) cheered enthusiastically. Renji stood up but bent down to whisper something in Yachiru's ear. Yachiru turned four shades of crimson and punched him right in the jaw.

OUCH.

"What did Renji say to you anyway?" Rukia asked Yachiru when they had a chance to talk. Yachiru blushed and looked away, her cute-innocent-girl look on her face.

"He said I had cute panties…" Yachiru murmured, and Rukia laughed and at the same time, thought Renji must be the cruelest bastard to teenagers.

"That was great," Rukia said to Ichigo in the limo. The limo was currently taking them to their home, and tomorrow, it would be back again to pick them up to go to the airport for a trip to the wonderful Boracay, Philippines. (Clear water, nice skies, white sand, it's absolutely **beautiful** there!)

Ichigo's head was resting on Rukia's lap, and he chuckled. "Sure was. That Renji's a big bastard. I feel bad for him if he's alone with Zaraki in a room." Rukia laughed whole-heartedly, and it took her a while to stop. She looked down at him with such a serene smile.

"I love you," Rukia said and stroked Ichigo's cheek. (Boy, today was full of OOC goodness!)

Ichigo smiled. "I do, too." (WHOA. MAJOR OOC. I THINK I'M DYING!)

Oh yes, these were **definitely** the seasons of love.

* * *

I'M FINISHED. 

OMFG I'M FINISHED.

AFTER A WHOLE 8 HOURS OF THIS DAMN WORD PROGRAM BEING OPEN. ToT REJOICE!

Well, a **whole** bunch of notes coming up right now, so if you'd like to know some more stuff, read please!

**Notes about IshiHime**:  
As I have told you, the IkkakuxNemu goodness was for Kaeru Soyokaze. XD And if you noticed, I added a bit of it too in the IchiRuki. I actually like this one-shot the best, believe it or not.

**Notes about HitsuHina**:  
…well, everything is in the notes I put up there already.

**Notes about UraYoru**:  
Everything's up there too!

**Notes about IchiRuki**:  
As you can tell, I really didn't want to put OOC in here…but it's a freaking **wedding**.  
Anyway, the Renji-getting-the-garter-belt thing was actually kind of weird. I couldn't think of anyone else to put Yachiru with…and then, I thought of Renji's hair and cracked up. XD So, there you go! And **no**, I will not reveal you the information of what Yachiru's panties were. XDD

**Notes Overall**:  
Did anyone notice that the scenario for each couple is different?  
IshiHime is proposing, HitsuHina is a confession, UraYoru acts on something that's already there, and IchiRuki is a wedding. :P Yes, they're supposed to be that way.  
I almost cried when reciting the vows while Seasons of Love was playing in the background. It really **is** good background music, so I suggest you listen to it while reading the vows. :D And I almost cried because it really, really fit well and the fact that the vows were **so** mushy but I still liked it. +.+

Anyways, I hope all of you like it. :D thanks in advance, and keep reading Bleach! It's good for the soul!


End file.
